


水盈盈的星

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M





	水盈盈的星

暮春时节，蛙叫虫鸣里都透着几分繁花开败的靡香。纽特缩在客厅一角的软垫上看书，纵使时值五月，壁炉里依旧燃着火。窗子微微开着，阵风不时卷来几缕茶香，一只云纹鎏金的茶壶伏在炉子上汩汩沸腾着。

墙上的挂钟叮铃响了一声，忒休斯的指针转到了“家”。门外传来翻找钥匙和金属碰撞的碎响，咔嚓一声，有人推门进来。他抬头望了一眼，不紧不慢翻了页书，歪歪头让茶壶给茶杯倒水，那精巧的杯子冒着热气，殷切地飞到忒休斯手边。

“来杯茶？”

“谢了。”

玄关地毯印上一连串湿漉漉的脚印转瞬即逝，忒休斯挂上大衣，才发现客厅昏暗无比。

窗帘拉得严严实实，密不透风，室内唯一的光源是纽特唤来的漂浮荧光。忒休斯点亮吊灯，纽特眯了眯眼，忍不住往沙发背后的阴影里躲。

“太亮了。”纽特小声嘀咕道，窗外猫头鹰欧呼呼地应和了一声，忒休斯拉开窗帘一看，已是暮色四合。

忒休斯关上窗帘，打了个响指让吊灯的光暗了下来，“在箱子里待久了？”

“也许吧，可我又没有一直坐在工作台前。”纽特含糊地答道，满意地从沙发背后钻了出来，重新窝在他的软垫上。

他的箱子里四季连亘，昼夜交替，而从他的工作台往外看，却永远是月夜下的森林。忒休斯开玩笑说永夜的时间会减轻他工作时昼夜不分的负罪感，什么时候也给他的办公桌窗外弄一个。纽特难得从书里抬起头来，语气中带点炫耀的意思，“是霍格沃茨的禁林。我让时间停在了夜晚，但四季更替和动物的影像都是真实投射。有时候利韦尔会散步到我窗下。”忒休斯想了一下，从记忆深处挖出了这个名字，“你还记着那只八眼蜘蛛。”

纽特嫌弃又不可置信地看了一眼忒休斯，“我当然还惦记着。邓布利多写信告诉我他们的近况。”

忒休斯露出一个妥协的表情，魔杖一挥厨房里的煮锅餐盘砧板刀叉都乒乒乓乓响了起来，奏出一阵忙碌和谐的乐音。

“不管怎么说，你还记得自己是个巫师，而不是什么穴居蝾螈或者鼹鼠。”

“好主意。”纽特说道，“洞穴环境能有效改善睡眠质量并提高工作效率。”他环顾公寓四周，正打算开口，忒休斯及时制止了他，“别打我公寓的主意，想当穴居生物好办得很，往北走，你会有机会度过半年见不到太阳的美妙极夜时光。”

“谢谢提醒，等这批龙须草安顿好之后我就去找极地动物。”

“答错了，是等你背上的伤好全了之后。”

忒休斯伸手把纽特从软垫上拉起来，两人一前一后往厨房去，忒休斯见他有了新的离家计划还是难免失落了一小下。“何况两周前你才递交了去美国的签证申请。”

“是啊，”纽特突然意识到什么，“你们魔法部效率真够慢的。”忒休斯闭了嘴，没有告诉纽特他印着签证的护照正在他办公室抽屉里躺着。

忒休斯面不改色地耸了耸肩，绕过一个在空中胡乱给自己削皮的土豆，那土豆差点撞到他的鼻子，“是美国魔法部内政司，我亲爱的弟弟。”

“得了吧，全世界官僚都一个样。”纽特捞过光溜溜的土豆，麻利地将它切成小方块丢进锅里，煮锅很是不满地抱怨道：“土豆？又是土豆？我不想天天煮傻乎乎的土豆。”

“抱歉，我也不想。”纽特盖上锅盖，瞟了一眼忒休斯，“但你没法反抗家庭官僚主义。”

“晚餐是土豆牛腩和奶油蘑菇蛤蜊汤。”官僚本人给煮锅丢了个噤声咒，顺口报出一串菜名，纽特摊了摊手，“我并不反对牛腩。”蒲绒绒趴在纽特的头发里，欢快地扑腾着，差点掉进水池。

“你去忙吧。”忒休斯见他手忙脚乱地接住蒲绒绒，又勾住差点被小刀当做空心菜切了的护树罗锅赦免道，“我看着锅里。”

 

一个钟头后两盘香喷喷冒着热气的土豆牛腩被端上了桌，佐以奶油浓汤，他们开了一瓶红酒。忒休斯庆祝每一个纽特安分待在自己公寓里的日子。纽特不大会喝酒，学着忒休斯小口小口抿着，土豆牛腩的味道让他想起霍格沃茨的厨房。有几次他违反校规（“我怎么记得你好像每天都在违反校规。”）在宵禁之后偷跑出去，回来的时候又湿又冷饥肠辘辘地靠在赫奇帕奇地窖旁的酒桶边上，想着口令是蜂蜜公爵还是黄油啤酒，听到里面传来一阵刀叉作响的窸窣声。他敲了敲桶盖，桶盖无声地打开，顺着密道他发现了霍格沃茨的厨房。深夜时分，橱柜里的锅碗瓢盆都安静地悬在空中等待晾干，炉子炖锅和烤箱依旧暖烘烘冒热气，用来摆放餐点的长条木桌前，忒休斯正对付一碟樱桃布丁。

“还不是因为你。”忒休斯好笑地说道，“你的一只嗅嗅跑了出来，在格兰芬多和斯莱特林合堂的魔法史课上公然劫掠宾斯教授的金怀表，有个斯莱特林说肯定是那个莱斯特兰奇和她的怪胎赫奇帕奇朋友，我想都没想就说那是我养的。”

纽特舔舔嘴唇，想说没这个必要，忒休斯却只当什么校园趣事一样，毫不在意地继续说道，“多谢你的嗅嗅，我第一次知道被关禁闭是什么感受，学习生涯倒是没什么遗憾。”

纽特咬着唇低低地笑了，“然后你偷跑进厨房？”

忒休斯擦了擦嘴，“是家养小精灵喊着‘斯卡曼德先生肯定饿坏了’邀请我去的。”

“看来那个传言是真的了。人见人爱的忒休斯，连家养小精灵都无法抵抗的魅力，连皮皮鬼都不敢恶作剧的对象——”

“因为我有个比皮皮鬼更厉害的弟弟。”他们在空中碰了个杯，一起笑开了。

 

晚餐结束后，纽特穿上大衣正要出门。

“你去哪？”忒休斯也披上大衣。

“噢，没什么，就去看看龙须草长得怎么样了。”他试图用轻描淡写的语气劝住忒休斯不要和自己一起去，可忒休斯已经拿上钥匙开了门。

“走吧。”

他是在战时驯龙的时候发现这种生长在龙巢穴附近的锯齿形草本植物，龙须草草叶柔韧，边缘锋利，常守护龙蛋以免遭受外敌偷袭。他想把这种草种在神奇动物司用以饲养动物的伸展空间里，免得奇奇怪怪的人打扰他的寄养在那里的动物。

忒休斯觉得他未免想得太多，普通小职员最不愿意路过的两个部门一个是意外事故司，另一个就是神奇动物司。但他还是跟司长打了声招呼，让申请顺利通过了。只要纽特肯出入魔法部，就是在办公室里养龙也不是不可以。当然，这话他咽了回去。

晚上八九点钟，深蓝的夜空中云翳半掩着月亮，他们沿着月光洒落银辉的轨迹路径一排排安静的房屋，打烊的商店，正忙着开张的酒吧，白鸽扑着翅膀从一盏昏黄的路灯飞到另一盏，一只灰色街猫伸了伸爪子，轻快地跳下房顶。

“我常觉得月亮会弹竖琴，星星里灌满水银。”纽特张开手掌，让月光落在他手心，又从手心滑落。

“你小时候还试图让母亲养的鹰头马身有翼兽带你飞到月亮上去。”忒休斯笑了，变出一把竖琴，银色的琴弦泛着冷光，如流动的水银，琴弓弯成一镰弦月。纽特抓住那把竖琴，轻轻拨了一下琴弦，灰猫好奇地跟着他走了几步，和着弦音喵喵叫。

“你拿什么变的？”纽特上下翻看着这把竖琴，“我的变形学永远差强人意。”

“一粒石子而已，”忒休斯给那月亮琴弓加了几缕金色的流彩，“即使是邓布利多教你？”

纽特有些恍惚，好像回到了小时候忒休斯从学校里学了新玩意，回到家里给他变小把戏逗他开心。他又想起什么似的低叹了一声，“即使是邓布利多教我。”

他们想起了同一件事，默契地绝口不提。纽特的口气变得梦幻，他让那把竖琴浮在空中，又伸手去接月光淌落的银辉。

“忒休斯，月亮真的会发光。”

忒休斯捧住纽特张开的双手，仿佛要帮他揽住留不住的月光。

“月亮当然会发光。”他凝视着纽特线条柔和的侧脸，拂过他垂落眼梢的额发悄声应道。

 

两人走到破败斗兽场式建筑门口的红色电话亭里，忒休斯的权限足以让他们深夜游荡整个魔法部。“可你为什么不早上跟我一起来？”他不解道。

“穴居蝾螈或鼹鼠可不会在大白天出门活动。”纽特避重就轻，忒休斯没有追问下去。

他们穿过长长的走廊，走廊两侧各部门的办公室大门紧闭，威严厚重的椴木浮雕在夜间显得狰狞，让整个空间看起来华美又阴森，纽特不禁打了个冷战，心道坐在办公室里跟待在监狱里没有什么区别。

种在伸展空间里的龙须草张牙舞爪地枯了一片，纽特又把自己关在箱子里整整两天。

好在忒休斯用非暴力不合作的手段维持着他正常的一日三餐，纽特正奇怪他的傲罗哥哥怎么会这么闲，忒休斯说自己请了两周的假。

布谷鸟壁钟聒噪地报了十二点整，炉子上的水也同时沸腾起来。

“真的假的。”纽特故意大惊小怪道，“我相信蜷翼魔正好端端地吊在他的巢穴里做着梦。”

“感谢你问候我的大脑，他很好，别担心。”

“身居要位的首席傲罗居然离职两周，今晚黑巫师们就要开个庆祝派对了。”

“那他们可得尽兴，不然等假期结束，阿兹卡班的摄魂怪就要另行庆祝了。”

“说真的，”纽特顶着重重黑眼圈从箱子里爬出来，“你没必要为我请假。”

忒休斯好整以暇地往沙发上一靠，“不过是休去年的合法假期罢了。”

纽特不可置信，“你去年没休过假？”

忒休斯竟还抱怨，“你去年一整年都不在伦敦，我休什么假？”

纽特盯着忒休斯怨怼的表情看了三秒，钻回箱子里自言自语道：“龙须草疯了，另一个斯卡曼德先生也是。”

忒休斯自然就没看到他弟弟红透了的耳根。

 

大概过去了两天还是三天，穴居生物纽特从箱子里探出头来大声宣布道：“我需要龙鳞。”

忒休斯走到壁炉前，招来飞路粉。“有具体要求吗？”

“没有。龙鳞都可以，自然脱落的，让龙须草辨别出龙的气息就行。”他很久没合眼了，走起路来仿佛飘在云端。

“好。”忒休斯点点头，“我帮你去问问。”说罢消失在一片蓝光中。

纽特在壁炉面前愣了一会儿，对着空气问道，“我记得这种东西在英国违法？”

他背着手在壁炉面前转了几圈，想着忒休斯总是有办法，心满意足回床上补眠去了。

忒休斯外出了两天，期间派守护神给纽特捎了封口信，说让他再等等，他已经很久没联系那独眼走私犯了。魔法部对走私犯睁一只眼闭一只眼，甚至还有交易合作这件事没有让纽特感到惊讶，不过斯卡曼德夫人的到来却是意料之外。

几个月前他在苏丹，给父母寄了张明信片，潦草提了一句不久后回国，没说具体时间。他想着自己在伦敦停留时日不长，见面又要分别难免伤怀，索性捱到下回再见。

斯卡曼德夫人愉快地拥抱了她常年在外不见踪迹的小儿子，感叹他长高许多，又消瘦不少。她并没有问纽特在这里要待多久，什么时候离去，母亲对行踪不定的儿子坦然理解的态度反倒让纽特有些愧疚。

纽特说忒休斯外出了两天，“他休假跟不休假没什么区别。”纽特若有所思地对母亲感慨道，这次是因为他。

“忒休斯向来闲不住，你又不是不知道。他很愿意为你去做点什么，只是你一直不给他这个机会。”

他们去拍了张照片，纽特把他和母亲的合照贴在箱子里，并邀请她参观了他的皮箱。

他们路过昼夜晨昏，纽特的工作台前，莉塔的泛黄的照片仍贴在角落里。

“你们还有联系吗？你和莉塔。”斯卡曼德夫人凝视着女孩的照片，柔声问道。

纽特看着莉塔对着他微笑，低头，对身旁的人说话，复又抬头对他微笑，低头，再一次对身旁的人说话，周而复始，好像他能这么看上一整天似的。

他凝视着那张黑白照片，摇摇头。

“不再有了。”

 

他一觉睡到第二天早上，忒休斯拉开窗帘的时候他小声抱怨道：“太亮了，拉上窗帘好吗？”

“你真的越来越像鼹鼠了，纽特。”忒休斯试探地抚上他的额头，被他扭头躲开。

“我没病，真的很刺眼。”

“纽特，现在已经是下午四点了。”忒休斯叹了口气，显然觉得哪里出了点问题。纽特迷迷糊糊睁开眼，发现天确实黑了下来。

“你畏光，但不排斥月亮。有什么动物是这样的吗？”忒休斯问道。

纽特抱着膝盖坐在床头，歪着脑袋想了一会儿，“我不觉得月痴兽能对巫师造成什么负面影响。”

“至少我目前还没见过。”他补充道。

“确实也不是什么大问题，你现在可以开始研究你自己了。”他推开凑上跟前来的水银温度计，纽特跳下床窸窸窣窣地穿衣服。邦蒂来过一次，那些动物已经喂过了，忒休斯好意提醒道。纽特于是躺回床上，天花板上的星辰变幻，他一眼就认出那颗最亮的那一颗。“星星里灌满水银。我对你说过这话没？”

“你说过，不止一次。”忒修斯在他身边躺下，和他一起看魔法构建的天幕上变幻的星辰。

“星星是方糖，月亮是糖浆。八岁的时候你知道了麻瓜的水银灯，后来就改口了，一直没变过。”

“因为他们看上去水盈盈，好像会流动。选修了占星术之后我对月亮星辰的幻想就破灭了，所以占卜是我除了飞行课之外最讨厌的课。”

“你可以去教教小巫师们怎么和鹰头马身有翼兽打招呼或者怎样友好俘获龙的心。”

“未来十年内我可不会考虑去教书。天知道梅林才能拯救我的变形学。”他把脸埋入枕头，闷声答道。

 

云翳遮住了月亮的眼睛，花墙下一朵沉甸甸的玫瑰垂在枝头，饱满得摇摇欲坠。

忒休斯终于谈妥交易地点，披星戴月而归，敲响了纽特的皮箱，“喝一杯？”

纽特愣了一下，“我没有社交需求。等等，你是说……”

“对啊，赶紧换衣服走。”

对忒休斯的地下情报网，纽特有所耳闻。那独眼的金发男人专门走私跟龙相关的魔法物品。忒休斯提起他的时候笑了一下，“他是个怪人。每次做完杀生的买卖之后就不见人影，我找遍了整个伦敦的地下酒吧。”

街面上缓缓开过一辆长跑车，驾驶座上头戴羽毛的时髦姑娘朝他们吹了个口哨，忒休斯彬彬有礼地躬一躬身，纽特躲在他的影子里嗤嗤笑了。

“所以你去拉斯维加斯某个赌场或者里维埃拉海滨度假村找人去了？”他主动解围，云雾渐渐散去，露出一片水盈盈的星。

忒休斯摇摇手，“你肯定猜不到，我去了麻瓜的教堂。”

“一个走私犯去教堂做什么？”纽特奇道。

“谁知道。也许是良心发现请求赦免？毕竟人类最擅长自我惩罚和惩罚别人了。”

“怎么，你感觉自己变得更加圣洁了吗？”

“是啊，”忒休斯叹了口气，音调透着几分无可奈何的宠溺，“无比圣洁。”

他们从酒吧里出来的时候，夜空晴朗无云，一轮浑圆的明月悬在空中，流光溢彩。月光洒下大片银辉，好似银河倾泻，光影落在他身上，纽特好似魔怔了一般，在月光下踩出回旋的舞步，左倾，右转，最后凑到忒休斯面前，吻上了他的唇。

 

后来纽特说自己不太记得这个晚上究竟发生了什么，忒休斯提醒他他一直跟着月亮往南边走，甚至跳起了舞。

“这不可能。”纽特耳朵红了，忒休斯知道他在害羞。

“你还亲了我。”他雪上加霜补充道。

纽特抿着唇不看他，忒休斯乘胜追击，“我问了邦蒂，她说这是月痴兽的求偶——”“噢，放过我吧，忒休斯。”纽特长长地呻吟一声，“我本来不想让你知道的。”

“我知道了有什么不好吗？”忒休斯圈住他的腰，强迫他抬头看着自己。

“我不想让你为难。”纽特叹气。

“没什么好为难的。我以为你对我没这个意思。”忒休斯温柔地抚上他的脸，吻了吻他干燥的唇，又将那缺水的唇瓣添得湿润。

“所以？”

“噢，我只是不小心被一只发情的月痴兽吻了一下。”纽特趴在忒休斯怀里，面颊上的红潮仍未褪去，这让他鼻梁上的雀斑更加生动了。

“还挺浪漫。”忒休斯评论道，忍不住又亲了一下他的嘴角。

 

一支舞和一个亲吻并没有让他们的生活天翻地覆，他们略过了一些情人间常用以调情的提问，忒休斯从来不问纽特是什么时候喜欢上自己，纽特也不问忒休斯的吻蓄谋了多久，仿佛出自一种默契，又是一种笃定。好像夜幕上空那颗水盈盈的星，它就一直在那里。

“我从没发现你跳舞跳得这么好。”忒休斯从身后搂住他的腰，凑在纽特耳边调笑道。

纽特从耳根红到耳尖，“闭嘴，忒休斯。”

他推了一把忒休斯，两人顺势倒在床上。

纽特懊恼地窝在忒休斯怀里，睡过去之前看到的最后一样东西是卧室星空上那颗水盈盈的星。

“我的月亮也会发光。”忒休斯吻了吻他的额头，低声道。

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他得到了一个吻。


End file.
